


Irresistible

by twelvepercentofaplan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 500 word drabble, Gen, Rocket has a thing for guns, Weapons, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvepercentofaplan/pseuds/twelvepercentofaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love's a damn weird thing, ain't it?</p><p>Inspired by the song 'Irresistible' by Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> From the recently deleted 'American Grooty/American Procyon' chapter of my ongoing, Rocket-centric one-shot anthology, 'Thanks for the Armories.'
> 
> Tried to write up a little short for each song on Fall Out Boy's new album "American Beauty/American Psycho" and I realized I didn't like any of them all that much. Plus I hinted at plot elements that I wasn't going to put into the story whatsoever...
> 
> Apologies to anyone who saw that trainwreck of a chapter. Will have something new up as soon as possible.

It’s a toxic love story between Rocket and his lover.

They’re so alike. Deadly, able to kill with just the pull of the trigger. And loud. Very loud. When a target is blown to bits, they explode in a fury of excitable sounds, explosions of their own sorts. Rocket’s are usually devious laughter and snide comments (“Yeah. Writhe, little man.) But his lover? On her end, silence. Aside from a whining sound to calm down and not be so heated, there is complete and utter silence.

Rocket made this beauty the way she is today. Massive, something to care about and carry everywhere he goes. Always with him. She always has his back, quite literally in most cases. He trusts that they’re gonna make it out okay. This love is one of the very few Rocket’s had in his entire life. She just doesn’t know it.

But this relationship is so wrong in so many ways.

They aren’t legally allowed to be together. The marriage laws would never allow for such a thing. Maybe Knowhere, since they’re sorta fast and quick to sign with the marriage license and such. But it’s just not right.

There’s been many a time where Rocket’s been hurt by her. She’s electrocuted him time and time again, swelling his hand up for days on end. She’s backfired and knocked Rocket right onto his back many a time. Just happened a few days ago actually. But Rocket’s not the only victim.

He’s smacked her again and again and again until she did what he wanted. Usually it was unfolding properly in order for him to use her as he pleases. She wouldn’t cooperate, sometimes locking up halfway through. “C’mon, ya sunnuva bitch!” Rocket will say as he smacks her with the heel of his hand. He’s even tossed her precariously into the corner time and time again.

But he always ends up feeling bad about it later on.

Tonight, Rocket’s holding her close in his room after a hefty paying mission. And she’d been roughed up pretty damn badly. She’d gotten stuck just in the middle of battle, too. And Rocket smacked her around and tossed her to the corner the second her ran through the door. But now he just wants to fix the issue.

“I love you,” he says, holding her close to his body, rubbing his head up against the smooth surface in his hands. “I love ya so, so, so, so much. You’re the most beautiful thing in all the galaxy. And without ya, I’d just be a big, helpless idiot.” He plants a big kiss right on the spot he’d just nuzzled against his face.

“Are acts of intimacy with your weaponry a common occurrence, Friend Rocket?”

Rocket’s eyes widen, his mouth still pressed against the cold metal of the gun’s frame as he freezes in that position on his bed.

“Uh. Drax? Ya mind keepin’ this a secret?” he asks, unmoving as he holds the gun closer to his body.

Drax just blinks, stares hard into Rocket’s eyes, and backs out slowly.

Love’s a strange thing, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun short just for laughs. Hope ya got a tiny kick outta it.
> 
> In Rocket Raccoon #6 by Skottie Young, Rocket's talkin' about these guns on a wall and says, "Me and these babies'd make a big, happy family" after saying something about Knowhere's marriage laws. Put that together with the FOB song that this is titled after aaaaaand- boom!
> 
> For any 'Armories' readers: Again, sorry for deleting that. I've changed my mind about a lot of things with the story. And a few of the shorts, "Jet Pack Blues" especially, really hinted at something I didn't want to put into the story whatsoever. Will elaborate later once I post the newest one-shot with more info on why it's gone.
> 
> If you don't keep up with 'Armories', get with it. It's great.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
